


Alright

by dahkkun



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, a little something for Dami's bday hehe, a tinge of realism, happy birthday Yubin!, i have questions, quick one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahkkun/pseuds/dahkkun
Summary: Yoohyeon would always ask herself, "Is this alright?"
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Alright

**Author's Note:**

> a v quick one-shot for Dami's bday and since i had a day off for myself, i said y not
> 
> Enjoy!

_Is this alright?_

The question always lingers whenever Yoohyeon would stare at their intertwined fingers. She would unconsciously let her eyes settle on the platonic – yet also not – motion that has her wondering of how one of her member’s perfect tips and veiny backhand has her stomach bursting into flames, or how the marginally younger one’s charms seems to have been overflowing more than usual with eyes daringly sharp that it kind of pierces within Yoohyeon when one’s vision meets the longing one, other than the waiting camera placed before them. She would often catch herself holding her breath for the weirdest mishap there is, and that would be when the shorter would lean her head onto her bony shoulder and increasingly obvious height (but that isn’t exactly an unfortunate event now is it?) because the aspect ratio of the recorder can't fit all of them, despite promoting as six; a minus one since Handong’s doing her best in another segment in China.

Yoohyeon tighten the grip, palms trudging against each other while walking on the streets late at night with the birthday girl. She can feel her face creeping up a shade of red, but she should be used to this already with Yubin; their shoulders bumping, the waft of her scent that sends Yoohyeon into mild frenzy (save the distance), the laugh that resonated from Yubin as she tells another story where when she called for her mother to let her see Ddoddo but was asleep, how Yoohyeon just can’t stop looking at Yubin’s glossed lips and crinkling eyes when she smiles. Yoohyeon just doesn’t understand this overwhelming contentment (well it’s more than that, but something about how she can’t let go of their hands as if they’re meant to be mended together. It could be the reason why she’s been feeling confused lately). Plus, it’s only the two of them, the other members were exhausted after the promotion of their recent comeback, and would prepare for their Japan activities very soon.

They were going to a restaurant nearby since Yoohyeon wanted to treat Yubin to some jokbal and some soju, which the younger one agreed.

But tonight, as Yoohyeon overanalyzed their condition, her mind suddenly jumps to the thought, _doesn’t this seem like a date?_ And would readily combust into a glittery mess because of how enthusiastic she feels right now.

“What are you thinking about?” Yubin asked, her tone a bit playful, like she was already expecting Yoohyeon to be in her own bubble while strolling.

“N-nothing! J-just recalling how I haven’t gotten you a gift yet”

“Don’t feel bad about it. You’re treating me to dinner, and I think that’s already a huge gift for me”

Yoohyeon grinned, “Aww shucks! You and your considering ass is at it again Yubin-ah”

“It’s only natural for others to thank the person paying for their food” Yubin chuckled, making Yoohyeon return it by laughing as well.

“Right”

* * *

Dinner went as uneventful as Yoohyeon hoped it to be (but at the same time thinking of other ways to make Yubin’s birthday more exciting) but there was one phenomenon that stuck out to her while they were eating steak and appetizers.

“Oh, just in case I forget, on our way back, we should buy some ice cream. Gahyeon wanted some for a while now”

“Sure!” Yoohyeon replied, somehow forced when a pang of bitterness landed in the pit of her stomach when Yubin mentioned a name that is not her. It was strange, especially more when she isn’t the jealous type of friend, or anything at all.

Yubin hummed, placing another spoonful of mash potato and sliced steak on Yoohyeon’s plate.

“Yah, I know how to get myself some food! You don’t need to do that” Yoohyeon giggled, heart swooned with the mannerism and contradicting to her words, she enjoys it when Yubin prioritizes her. The tender care she receives was something she’s used to, especially when her family’s in the picture, but when it comes to the rapper, it’s an understatement calling it just concern or an act of kindness.

“I know, but the action’s done and it’s best to eat it while hot” Yubin chortled shortly, taking a spoonful of her portion.

Yoohyeon just rolled her eyes, laughing away as she did, making her miss the way Yubin looked at Yoohyeon with a satisfied sigh and a stare far too long for a second.

“What are you looking at? Is there like a crumb on my face or something?” Yoohyeon then touched her face with confusion but also the immediate response to remove the assumed dirt.

Yubin leaned onto her palm, grinning when Yoohyeon missed the bit in futile effort.

“Let me get it for you” Yubin inclined forward, her hand swiftly taking out a piece of rice stuck near her tinted lips.

Yoohyeon was surprised at the movement, causing her to flinch slightly and was frozen from her spot. Yubin then sat back down with a plop, making the stunned girl blink twice to recover from her shocked state. Yoohyeon could only beam to herself, pushing back the fringe she wanted to hide under so much because of the excitement she felt when Yubin was so close.

She grasped for her glass frantically and drank whole her water, trying to erase the thoughts that’s flaring her senses wild.

_Yubin smelled so nice_.

* * *

After buying a gallon of ice cream, the duo was now sauntering their way back, arms swinging back and forth as the stories they’ve exchanged filled their interests, drawing attention from one another with reactions and gestures that expresses more.

Upon arriving near the entrance of their dorm, Yoohyeon halted, dragging Yubin – who went ahead but was stopped midway – back to her side and letting her face the taller.

“D-Did you have fun today?” Yoohyeon inquires, she felt like taking her friend to dinner wasn’t enough of a birthday celebration. She wanted Yubin to have more of what she can give and receive.

“Yeah. I mean, why wouldn’t I?” Yubin rose a brow, as if the question has the most obvious answer there is.

“I-I just think that I could’ve done more” Yoohyeon bore her pupils to the cemented ground, her feet meddling with it and her hands were rearing behind.

Yubin shook her head in amusement. She grabbed for Yoohyeon by the side of her hood and pressed a chaste kiss on the cheek and turned to the silver-head girl with a lopsided grin, “Thank you, Yoohyeon. Really. And I mean it. I had a great time”

“Y-Y-You didn’t have to do that” Yoohyeon once again stumbled upon her words, quite flabbergasted because of how rare Yubin gives this gesture to anyone.

“It’s just so you can finally be convinced that I enjoyed our date today” And with that, Yubin went ahead, calling the elevator as she got in. Yoohyeon followed when the _ding_ resonated in the lobby.

While her heart pounded at a speed of miles per second, Yoohyeon contemplated once again, her sight traces back to Yubin’s auburn hair.

_Is this alright?_

The answer wasn’t direct, nor was it exactly vague; however, Yoohyeon can’t help but ponder about this fluttering sentiment, uncertain of how she should handle this when she isn’t supposed to be this fond towards her fellow member, more so to Yubin whom she considered as her closest.

_Ah, what should I do?_

While the elevator rang again with its door sliding open, Yoohyeon woke up from her slumber of affection, thinking that this isn’t the right time to debate on her feelings.

Not when she’s sure that Yubin will never return it.

“C’mon Yoohyeon”

With a ghostly nudge, she stepped out.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @Dash_Satoru


End file.
